DnDWiki:Sorcerer/Wizard Spells
Note M at the end of a spell’s name in the spell lists denotes a spell with a material component F at the end of a spell’s name in the spell lists denotes a spell with a focus component (that is not normally included in a spell component pouch.) X denotes a spell with an XP component paid by the caster. Hit Dice: The term “Hit Dice” is used synonymously with “character levels” for effects that affect a number of Hit Dice of creatures. Creatures with Hit Dice only from their race, not from classes, have character levels equal to their Hit Dice. Caster Level: A spell’s power often depends on caster level, which is defined as the caster’s class level for the purpose of casting a particular spell. A creature with no classes has a caster level equal to its Hit Dice unless otherwise specified. The word “level” in the spell lists that follow always refers to caster level. Creatures and Characters: The words “creature” and “character” are used synonymously in the spell descriptions. Spells by Level 0-LEVEL Abjur * Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Conj * Acid Splash: Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. Div * Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. * Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. * Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. Ench * Daze: Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. Evoc * Dancing Lights: Creates torches or other lights. * Flare: Dazzles one creature (–1 on attack rolls). * Light: Object shines like a torch. * Ray of Frost: Ray deals 1d3 cold damage. Illus * Ghost Sound: Figment sounds. Necro * Disrupt Undead: Deals 1d6 damage to one undead. * Touch of Fatigue: Touch attack fatigues target. Trans * Mage Hand: 5-pound telekinesis. * Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. * Message: Whispered conversation at distance. * Open/Close: Opens or closes small or light things. Univ * Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune (visible or invisible). * Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. 1ST-LEVEL Abjur * Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Hold Portal: Holds door shut. * Protection from Chaos,Evil,Good, Law: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. * Shield: Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles. Conj * Grease: Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. * Mage Armor: Gives subject +4 armor bonus. * Mount: Summons riding horse for 2 hours/level. * Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. * Summon Monster I: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeys your commands. Div * Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. * Detect Secret Doors: Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. * Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. * Identify: Determines properties of magic item. * True Strike: +20 on your next attack roll. Ench * Charm Person: Makes one person your friend. * Hypnotism: Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures. * Sleep: Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. Evoc * Burning Hands: 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). * Magic Missile: 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). * Shocking Grasp: Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). * Tenser's Floating Disk: Creates 3-ft.diameter horizontal disk that holds 100 lb./level. Illus * Color Spray: Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. * Disguise Self: Changes your appearance. * Nystul's Magic Aura: Alters object’s magic aura. * Silent Image: Creates minor illusion of your design. * Ventriloquism: Throws voice for 1 min./level. Necro * Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. * Chill Touch: One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. * Ray of Enfeeblement: Ray deals 1d6 +1 per two levels Str damage. Trans * Animate Rope: Makes a rope move at your command. * Enlarge Person: Humanoid creature doubles in size. * Erase: Mundane or magical writing vanishes. * Expeditious Retreat: Your speed increases by 30 ft. * Feather Fall: Objects or creatures fall slowly. * Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. * Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. * Reduce Person: Humanoid creature halves in size. 2ND-LEVEL Abjur * Arcane Lock: Magically locks a portal or chest. * Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. * Protection from Arrows: Subject immune to most ranged attacks. * Resist Energy: Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. Conj * Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision * Glitterdust: Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. * Melf's Acid Arrow: Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round +1 round/three levels. * Summon Monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. * Web: Fills 20-ft.-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs. Div * Detect Thoughts: Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. * Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). * See Invisibility: Reveals invisible creatures or objects. Ench * Daze Monster: Living creature of 6 HD or less loses next action. * Tasha's Hideous Laughter: Subject loses actions for 1 round/level. * Touch of Idiocy: Subject takes 1d6 points of Int, Wis, and Cha damage. Evoc * Continual Flame: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. * Darkness: 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. * Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. * Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. * Scorching Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 4d6 fire damage, +1 ray/four levels (max 3). * Shatter: Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. Illus * Blur: Attacks miss subject 20% of the time. * Hypnotic Pattern: Fascinates (2d4 + level) HD of creatures. * Invisibility: Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. * Leomund's Trap: Makes item seem trapped. * Magic Mouth: Speaks once when triggered. * Minor Image: As silent image, plus some sound. * Mirror Image: Creates decoy duplicates of you (1d4 +1 per three levels, max 8). * Misdirection: Misleads divinations for one creature or object. Necro * Blindness/Deafness: Makes subject blinded or deafened. * Command Undead: Undead creature obeys your commands. * False Life: Gain 1d10 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). * Ghoul Touch: Paralyzes one subject, which exudes stench that makes those nearby sickened. * Scare: Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. * Spectral Hand: Creates disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks. Trans * Alter Self: Assume form of a similar creature. * Bear's Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. * Bull's Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. * Cat's Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. * Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. * Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. * Fox's Cunning: Subject gains +4 Int for 1 min./level. * Knock: Opens locked or magically sealed door. * Levitate: Subject moves up and down at your direction. * Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. * Pyrotechnics: Turns fire into blinding light or choking smoke. * Rope Trick: As many as eight creatures hide in extradimensional space. * Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. * Whispering Wind: Sends a short message 1 mile/level. 3RD-LEVEL Abjur * Dispel Magic: Cancels magical spells and effects. * Explosive Runes: Deals 6d6 damage when read. * Magic Circle against Chaos, Evil, Good, Law: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. * Nondetection: Hides subject from divination, scrying. * Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. Conj * Phantom Steed: Magic horse appears for 1 hour/level. * Sepia Snake Sigil: Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. * Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. * Stinking Cloud: Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. * Summon Monster III: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Div * Arcane Sight: Magical auras become visible to you. * Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. * Telepathic Bond, Lesser: As telepathic bond, but you and one other creature. (Source needed for varifacation) * Tongues: Speak any language. Ench * Deep Slumber: Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. * Heroism: Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. * Hold Person: Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. * Rage: Subjects gains +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, –2 to AC. * Suggestion: Compels subject to follow stated course of action. Evoc * Blacklight: 20-ft. radius of darkness. * Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. * Fireball: 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. * Leomund's Tiny Hut: Creates shelter for ten creatures. * Lightning Bolt: Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. * Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. Illus * Displacement: Attacks miss subject 50%. * Illusory Script: Only intended reader can decipher. * Invisibility Sphere: Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. * Major Image: As silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. Necro * Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. * Halt Undead: Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level. * Ray of Exhaustion: Ray makes subject exhausted. * Vampiric Touch: Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. Trans * Blink: You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level. * Flame Arrow: Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. * Fly: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. * Gaseous Form: Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. * Haste: One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. * Keen Edge: Doubles normal weapon’s threat range. * Magic Weapon, Greater: +1/four levels (max +5). * Secret Page: Changes one page to hide its real content. * Shrink Item: Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. * Slow: One subject/level takes only one action/round, –1 to AC, reflex saves, and attack rolls. * Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. 4TH-LEVEL Abjur * Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. * Fire Trap: Opened object deals 1d4 damage +1/level. * Globe of Invulnerability, Lesser: Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. * Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. * Stoneskin: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. Conj * Dimension Door: Teleports you short distance. * Evard's Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. * Leomund's Secure Shelter: Creates sturdy cottage. * Minor Creation: Creates one cloth or wood object. * Solid Fog: Blocks vision and slows movement. * Summon Monster IV: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Div * Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. * Detect Scrying: Alerts you of magical eavesdropping. * Locate Creature: Indicates direction to familiar creature. * Scrying: Spies on subject from a distance. Ench * Charm Monster: Makes monster believe it is your ally. * Confusion: Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. * Crushing Despair: Subjects take –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. * Geas, Lesser: Commands subject of 7 HD or less. Evoc * Dweomer of Transference: Convert spellcasting into psionic power points. * Fire Shield: Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. * Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. * Otiluke's Resilient Sphere: Force globe protects but traps one subject. * Shout: Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. * Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. * Wall of Ice: Ice plane creates wall with 15 hp +1/level, or hemisphere can trap creatures inside. Illus * Hallucinatory Terrain: Makes one type of terrain appear like another (field into forest, or the like). * Illusory Wall: Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. * Invisibility, Greater: As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. * Phantasmal Killer: Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. * Rainbow Pattern: Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. * Shadow Conjuration: Mimics Conjuration below 4th level, but only 20% real. Necro * Animate Dead: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. * Bestow Curse: –6 to an ability score; –4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. * Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. * Enervation: Subject gains 1d4 negative levels. * Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Trans * Enlarge Person, Mass: Enlarges several creatures. * Polymorph: Gives one willing subject a new form. * Rary's Mnemonic Enhancer: Wizard only. Prepares extra spells or retains one just cast. * Reduce Person, Mass: Reduces several creatures. * Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. 5TH-LEVEL Abjur * Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. * Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. * Mordenkianen's Private Sanctum: Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. * Psychic Turmoil: Invisible field leeches psionic power points away. Conj * Cloudkill: Kills 3 HD or less; 4–6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. * Leomund'sSecret Chest: Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. * Major Creation: As minor creation, plus stone and metal. * Mordenkianen's Faithful Hound: Phantom dog can guard, attack. * Planar Binding, Lesser: Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. * Summon Monster V: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Teleport: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. * Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. Div * Contact Other Plane: Lets you ask question of extraplanar entity. * Prying Eyes: 1d4 +1/level floating eyes scout for you. * Rary's Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. Ench * Dominate Person: Controls humanoid telepathically. * Feeblemind: Subject’s Int and Cha drop to 1. * Hold Monster: As hold person, but any creature. * Mind Fog: Subjects in fog get –10 to Wis and Will checks. * Symbol of Sleep: Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. Evoc * Bigby's Interposing Hand: Hand provides cover against one opponent. * Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. * Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. * Wall of Force: Wall is immune to damage. Illus * Dream: Sends message to anyone sleeping. * False Vision: Fools scrying with an illusion. * Mirage Arcana: As hallucinatory terrain, plus structures. * Nightmare: Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. * Persistent Image: As major image, but no concentration required. * Seeming: Changes appearance of one person per two levels. * Shadow Evocation: Mimics evocation below 5th level, but only 20% real. Necro * Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. * Magic Jar: Enables possession of another creature. * Symbol of Pain: Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. * Waves of Fatigue: Several targets become fatigued. Trans * Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. * Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. * Fabricate: Transforms raw materials into finished items. * Overland Flight: You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. * Passwall: Creates passage through wood or stone wall. * Telekinesis: Moves object, attacks creature, or hurls object or creature. * Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. * Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Univ * Permanency: Makes certain spells permanent. 6TH-LEVEL Abjur * Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. * Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but +20 on check. * Globe of Invulnerability: As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. * Guards and Wards: Array of magic effects protect area. * Repulsion: Creatures can’t approach you. Conj * Acid Fog: Fog deals acid damage. * Planar Binding: As lesser planar binding, but up to 12 HD. * Summon Monster VI: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Wall of Iron: 30 hp/four levels; can topple onto foes. Div * Analyze Dweomer: Reveals magical aspects of subject. * Legend Lore: Lets You learn tales about a person, place, or thing. * Probe Thoughts: Read subject’s memories, one question/ round. * True Seeing: Lets you see all things as they really are. Ench * Geas/Quest: As lesser geas, plus it affects any creature. * Heroism, Greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. * Suggestion, Mass: As suggestion, plus one subject/level. * Symbol of Persuasion: Triggered rune charms nearby creatures. Evoc * Bigby's Forceful Hand: Hand pushes creatures away. * Chain Lightning: 1d6/level damage; 1 secondary bolt/level each deals half damage. * Contingency: Sets trigger condition for another spell. * Otiluke's Freezing Sphere: Freezes water or deals cold damage. Illus * Mislead: Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. * Permanent Image: Includes sight, sound, and smell. * Programmed Image: As major image, plus triggered by event. * Shadow Walk: Step into shadow to travel rapidly. * Veil: Changes appearance of group of creatures. Necro * Circle of Death: Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. * Create Undead: Creates ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. * Eyebite: Target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. * Symbol of Fear: Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. * Undeath to Death: Destroys 1d4/level HD of undead (max 20d4). Trans * Bear's Endurance, Mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/level. * Bull's Strength, Mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/ level. * Cat's Grace, Mass: As cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. * Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. * Disintegrate: Makes one creature or object vanish. * Eagle's Splendor, Mass: As eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. * Flesh to Stone: Turns subject creature into statue. * Fox's Cunning, Mass: As fox’s cunning, affects one subject/level. * Hardening: Increases hardness by one/two levels. * Mordenkainen's Lucubration: Wizard only. Recalls spell of 5th level or lower. * Mental Pinnacle: You gain the mental powers of a psion. * Move Earth: Digs trenches and build hills. * Owl's Wisdom, Mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/ level. * Stone to Flesh: Restores petrified creature. * Transformation: You gain combat bonuses. 7TH-LEVEL Abjur * Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. * Psychic Turmoil, Greater: As psychic turmoil, but you gain power points as temporary hit points. * Sequester: Subject is invisible to sight and scrying; renders creature comatose. * Spell Turning: Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. Conj * Drawmij's Instant Summons: Prepared object appears in your hand. * Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion: Door leads to extradimensional mansion. * Phase Door: Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone. * Plane Shift: As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. * Summon Monster VII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Teleport, Greater: As teleport, but no range limit and no off-target arrival. * Teleport Object: As teleport, but affects a touched object. Div * Arcane Sight, Greater: As arcane sight, but also reveals magic effects on creatures and objects. * Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. * Vision: As legend lore, but quicker and strenuous. Ench * Hold Person, Mass: As hold person, but all within 30 ft. * Insanity: Subject suffers continuous confusion. * Power Word Blind: Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. * Symbol of Stunning: Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures. Evoc * Bigby's Grasping Hand: Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. * Delayed Blast Fireball: 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. * Forcecage: Cube or cage of force imprisons all inside. * Mordenkainen's Sword: Floating magic blade strikes opponents. * Prismatic Spray: Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Illus * Invisibility, Mass: As invisibility, but affects all in range. * Project Image: Illusory double can talk and cast spells. * Shadow Conjuration, Greater: As shadow conjuration, but up to 6th level and 60% real. * Simulacrum: Creates partially real double of a creature. Necro * Control Undead: Undead don’t attack you while under your command. * Finger of Death: Kills one subject. * Symbol of Weakness: Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures. * Waves of Exhaustion: Several targets become exhausted. Trans * Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. * Ethereal Jaunt: You become ethereal for 1 round/level. * Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. * Statue: Subject can become a statue at will. Univ * Limited Wish: Alters reality—within spell limits. 8TH-LEVEL Abjur * Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. * Mind Blank: Subject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. * Prismatic Wall: Wall’s colors have array of effects. * Protection from Spells:Confers +8 resistance bonus. Conj * Incendiary Cloud: Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. * Maze: Traps subject in extradimensional maze. * Planar Binding, Greater: As lesser planar binding, but up to 18 HD. * Summon Monster VIII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Trap the Soul: Imprisons subject within gem. Div * Discern Location: Reveals exact location of creature or object. * Moment of Prescience: You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. * Prying Eyes, Greater: As prying eyes, but eyes have true seeing. Ench * Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. * Binding: Utilizes an array of techniques to imprison a creature. * Charm Monster, Mass: As charm monster, but all within 30 ft. * Demand: As sending, plus you can send suggestion. * Maddening Scream: Forces subject to scream and drop defenses. * Otto's Irresistible Dance: Forces subject to dance. * Power Word Stun: Stuns creature with 150 hp or less. * Symbol of Insanity: Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane. * Sympathy: Object or location attracts certain creatures. Evoc * Biby's Clenched Fist: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or attacks your foes. * Otiluke's Telekinetic Sphere: As resilient sphere, but you move sphere telekinetically. * Polar Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 1d6/level cold damage. * Shout, Greater: Devastating yell deals 10d6 sonic damage; stuns creatures, damages objects. * Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. Illus * Scintillating Pattern: Twisting colors confuse, stun, or render unconscious. * Screen: Illusion hides area from vision, scrying. * Shadow Evocation, Greater: As shadow evocation, but up to 7th level and 60% real. Necro * Clone: Duplicate awakens when original dies. * Create Greater Undead: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. * Horrid Wilting: Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. * Symbol of Death: Triggered rune slays nearby creatures. Trans * Iron Body: Your body becomes living iron. * Polymorph Any Object: Changes any subject into anything else. * Temporal Stasis: Puts subject into suspended animation. 9TH-LEVEL Abjur * Freedom: Releases creature from imprisonment. * Imprisonment: Entombs subject beneath the earth. * Mordenkainen's Disjunction: Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. * Prismatic Sphere: As prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. Conj * Gate: Connects two planes for travel or summoning. * Refuge: Alters item to transport its possessor to you. * Summon Monster IX: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Teleportation Circle: Circle teleports any creature inside to designated spot. Div * Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. Ench * Dominate Monster: As dominate person, but any creature. * Hold Monster, Mass: As hold monster, but all within 30 ft. * Power Word Kill: Kills one creature with 100 hp or less. Evoc * Bigby's Crushing Hand: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes. * Meteor Swarm: Four exploding spheres each deal 6d6 fire damage. Illus * Shades: As shadow conjuration, but up to 8th level and 80% real. * Weird: As phantasmal killer, but affects all within 30 ft. Necro * Astral Projection: Projects you and companions onto Astral Plane. * Energy Drain: Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. * Soul Bind: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. * Wail of the Banshee: Kills one creature/level. Trans * Etherealness: Travel to Ethereal Plane with companions. * Shapechange: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. * Time Stop: You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. Univ * Wish: As limited wish, but with fewer limits. ---- References 1. Player's Handbook v.3.5 - Dungeons & Dragons Category:Spell